


El Futuro

by Danally



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danally/pseuds/Danally
Summary: Tiempo ha pasado, no tiene idea de nada. Se encuentra en un mundo desconocido y sólo. Averiguar lo sucedido parece difícil, encontrarla imposible. Perseverar en su cometido se convertirá en su única meta. Ya después el tiempo dirá.





	

_“_ _No lo recuerdo bien pero asumo que el primer sentimiento fue confusi_ _ó_ _n para menos de un segundo despu_ _é_ _s este tornarse en terror._ _”_

 

Trató de moverse pero no pudo algo lo aprisionaba fuertemente, oscuridad reinando,  murmullo de voces apenas audibles, vibraciones constantes, carros a lo lejos o tal vez maquinaria pesada. No podía respirar, no podía ver, apenas si podía moverse; hizo un puño y sintió como una tela alrededor de él, directamente  no tocaba tierra ni arena pero supo que estaba enterrado y ese solo pensamiento seguramente hizo que mayor pánico cundiera en él. Le gustaría pensar que luchó, que sacó fuerza de donde no las tenía, que dejó su alma tratando de escapar pero no lo podía atestiguar, sospechaba que la poca energía que había tenido era la que lo había hecho despertar para prontamente perder el conocimiento de nuevo.  

 

_“_ _Se podr_ _í_ _a decir que despert_ _é_ _horas despu_ _é_ _s pero incluso hoy no s_ _é_ _si fueron horas, d_ _í_ _as, meses o a_ _ñ_ _os. No niego que ser_ _í_ _a bueno ponerle fecha a todo ese tiempo perdido._ _”_

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontró en las mismas circunstancias de la vez anterior pero se dio cuenta de que esta vez había algo diferente. Había más energía, no fue hasta pasados unos segundos que reconoció que había algo goteando encima de él y ese algo no era agua. Su instinto de supervivencia se había activado incluso antes de haberse despertado y ahora despierto no hizo más que tratar de lamer y chupar la tela que le dejaba pasar una sangre no filtrada. Hizo memorias de desconocidos a un lado, el sabor a tierra a un lado, como estaba vivo si parecía no poder respirar, pensamientos coherentes sobre qué tanta sangre debería de derramarse para que le llegara varios metros bajo tierra, _todo a un lado_. Y en vez de eso se concentró, la última vez que se había despertado sobre tierra había visto a un lycan apuntándolo con un arma y lo único que atinó a hacer fue tratar de explicarle que eran de la misma raza pero no le dio oportunidad. Mantuvo la calma mientras se alimentaba y hacía un plan, esta vez no sería tomado por sorpresa. _Nunca m_ _á_ _s,_ se decidió. Cuando tuvo fuerza suficiente llamó el cambio solo a sus manos, uñas afiladas apareciendo; _lo primero era salir de esa tela en que lo hab_ _í_ _an envuelto d_ _á_ _ndolo por muerto._ Aquello fue sencillo, lo difícil fue hacer los kilos, tal vez toneladas de tierra a un lado mientras trataba de nadar en un mar de barro _, la cuesti_ _ó_ _n fue de paciencia y no entrar en terror._   Algo se le hizo claro en aquel momento, si no había disparos a la tierra era porque no lo estaban esperando… _o tan solo deseaban que hiciera_ _é_ _l s_ _ó_ _lo el trabajo sucio._   No supo que tanto tiempo estuvo tratando de salir, pero si sabía que avanzaba poco a poco por el olor a sangre que se iba intensificando y la humedad. Más pronto de lo que creyó empezó a sentir más movilidad, momentos después fue de un brinco de varios metros de distancia que salió de aquel hueco.  Mientras corría le tomó unos segundos notar que no le disparaban, que no lo seguían, el silencio ensordecedor, la pestilencia, otro para notar humo a la distancia. La curiosidad lo quiso hacer detener y mirar detrás de sí pero por su bien decidió no hacerlo y salir como alma que llevaba el diablo. 

 

No sabía dónde estaba, cuanto tiempo había pasado o _qu_ _é_ había pasado, la purga le vino a la mente; _era lo_ _ú_ _nico que con certeza recordaba._ Corrió quien sabe por cuánto usando toda su velocidad y así gastando la energía que le quedaba, y cuando por fin se detuvo no lo hizo por el cansancio sino por el panorama en frente de si de total destrucción. Lo confundió ver las casas –o lo que quedaba de ellas- apenas y sosteniéndose, las calles –filas y filas hasta donde llegaba su vista- llenas de escombros, destrucción, _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _hab_ _í_ _a pasado?_ Se preguntó pues las imágenes que tenía delante de sí parecían pertenecer a un bombardeo. Con aprensión se adentró más en aquella miseria no dejando de pensar que aquel sería lugar idóneo para encontrar lycans pero aquello no sucedió.  

 

Oscuridad, calles inexistentes y deshabitadas, cambuches que no tenían luz eléctrica, sombras que se movían al vaivén de la llama de una vela. Gente ocultándose en las sombras tras verlo desnudo y cubierto de tierra y sangre. Dudaba que incluso si estuviera bien presentado fuera a conseguir ayuda. Pero algo quedó y fue que en toda esa destrucción y buscando al menos pudo encontrar un techo sobre su cabeza. Contando con la tranquilidad aparente de un refugio acudió a las memorias de la sangre que había consumido, estas llegando y él estudiándolas no entendiendo completamente. _Fusilados,_ las memorias de los que había bebido pertenecían a hombres fusilados que juraban unos a todo pulmón y con sus últimos alientos no ser traidores, los otros venganza.

 

Gracias a la sangre se hizo a la idea de que cierta cantidad de tiempo había pasado. _Selene._ Constantemente trató de apartar cualquier pensamiento sobre ella de su mente al menos en las primeras horas de su despertar. Tenía que estar atento a su alrededor, a no ser tomado por sorpresa.  Sabía que ella en sus condiciones habría hecho lo mismo. Primero lo primero, restablecer su fuerza totalmente. Fueron largas horas en silencio, escondido en un rincón, lo admitía; asustado y presa del pánico. La fuerza que le ofreció la sangre no le duró de mucho y cuidadosamente antes del amanecer salió a buscar a los alrededores un perro, un gato, cualquier animal que le sirviera de alimento pero tras más de una hora no encontró nada; _pronto se dar_ _í_ _a cuente del porqu_ _é_. La media mañana lo cogió en una construcción apartada, algunas partes desprovistas de techo y demasiadas goteras. Afuera algo le llamó la atención y con cuidado se asomó a una ventana destruida y vio a un grupo de cuatro  hombres, humanos, cuyas ropas eran demasiado grandes, raídas, iban sucios y sin zapatos, su apariencia famélica dándole a entender que debían de estar ya bajo tierra. Podía haberlos atraído hacia la construcción y alimentarse de ellos pero el pensamiento no le cruzó la cabeza.

 

Sí se le cruzó horas después cuando se encontraba temblando y a medio transformar del hambre. No sabía si se castigaba a si mismo por no haberse alimentado de ellos o si lo hacía el híbrido. Los azares del destino fueron grandes en esa oportunidad porque de un momento a otro cuando ya su mente sin sentido estaba pensando en atacar lo primero que se moviera el olor a sangre le llegó. Se puso en alerta listo para atacar y el mundo se le vino al piso cuando vio que era una patrulla de policía. Aun así permaneció al acecho escondido entre sombras. Dos policías uniformados se apearon y se dirigieron al baúl del cual sacaron un cuerpo. Lo único que dijeron fue que así se terminaba su problema y el del su sargento para prontamente marcharse. Al total silencio volverse a dar, los latidos de su propio corazón fue lo único audible, el hombre estaba muerto no daba  a dudas. Había sido ahorcado y con sus conocimientos médicos llegó a la conclusión que la muerte era reciente, no más de una hora. Obtuvo su primera comida de este tipo, no la última.

Una vez saciado a más no poder busco billetera y no encontró en esta más que una cartilla en un lenguaje desconocido, un par de monedas, billetes y una identificación. Se guardó todo pues podía ser de uso después. Se vistió con las ropas relativamente en buen estado –y grandes- que le había quitado al muerto antes de desangrarlo y con trepidación salió a buscar información.

 

En las calles encontró muy poca gente y la que había lo miraba con desconfianza pero prontamente descubrió que no era a él solamente sino que todos tenían desconfianzas con todos no importaba que tan lejos caminara. _Algo no estaba bien, obviamente._ En más de una ocasión trató de detener a alguien pero estos lo eludían y la única persona que le había dado una mirada de interés no había entendido su inglés y mucho menos su mal pronunciado Húngaro. De las memorias de sangre no obtenía más que vivencias personales, _nada valioso para_ _é_ _l._

 

Fue una ráfaga de viento la que le trajo la fecha en la forma de una escuela hoja de papel periódico. El texto ilegible e inentendible por unos momentos pero de repente llegaron las memorias de sangre haciéndolo comprender superficialmente el título; pero aquello no importaba. Lo que importaba era la fecha y s _e sinti_ _ó_ _desfallecer._ Treinta y siete años habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo consciente. Treinta y siete putos años y el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies no sabiendo que hacer de aquello. El shock le duró unos instantes para prontamente dar paso a un sentido de pérdida y desolación que lo consumió. _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo putas encontrar a Selene despu_ _é_ _s de todo ese tiempo?_ _¿_ _Estar_ _í_ _a viva o como_ _é_ _l en alg_ _ú_ _n remoto lugar de ese pa_ _í_ _s enterrada bajo tierra?_

_“_ _Lo que m_ _á_ _s recuerdo de ese momento fue un vac_ _í_ _o al darme cuenta que todo estaba perdido. No hab_ _í_ _a forma de que pudiera encontrar rastro tuyo...._ _”_ _respir_ _ó_ _profundo y toc_ _ó_ _el grueso vidrio que lo separaba del_   _capullo que encerraba el cuerpo de Selene boca abaj_ _ó_ _,_ _“_ _perd_ _í_ _el sentido del tiempo sentado en aquel and_ _é_ _n, en silencio llorando tu perdida y sintiendo impotencia y rabia. Por supuesto que me culp_ _é_ _de lo sucedido. Deb_ _í_ _de cuidarte, se supon_ _í_ _a que yo era m_ _á_ _s fuerte pero ni as_ _í_ _pude._ _”_ _sacudi_ _ó_ _la cabeza a punto de pegarle al vidrio pero prefiri_ _ó_ _alejarse,_ _“_ _Pero para que te hablo yo de perdidas......cuando despiertes si quieres beber_ _á_ _s mi sangre y en esta encontrar_ _á_ _s todo lo que no se puede expresar con palabras. Me di por vencido, nada import_ _ó_ _m_ _á_ _s que envolverme en desdicha y odio. No fue hasta el siguiente d_ _í_ _a que me dio por salir de nuevo y averiguar en qu_ _é_ _mierda de pa_ _í_ _s estaba._ _”_

Caminando por sus calles y esta vez colocando atención se dio cuenta que aquel país estaba sumido en una guerra civil donde los perdedores parecían ser los civiles inocentes y asustados. Le gustaría decir que sintió pena por ellos pero la verdad es que no estaba para sentir nada por nadie. En una caminata de no más de dos horas Michael fue testigo de múltiples injusticias. Violencia por doquier, silencio, miedo, enfermedad.  Despojos de gente que se peleaban a veces a muerte por una cartulina mugrienta que servía para una mísera ración de pan y leche que no aguantaría ni un día para una familia. No había madera ni carbón para mantenerse caliente, la gente quemaba lo que podía incluso hasta los mismos muebles de sus casas y eso que el invierno no había entrado con todo. Niños sucios en las calles. Fuerzas de seguridad inexistentes. Los animales callejeros no existían porque la gente los había consumido por necesidad.

 

Reconociendo que tenía una cartilla de raciones se devolvió hasta un parque donde había visto a un grupo de abuelos, nada más fue blandirla ante sus caras para obtener su atención, “ingles” fue lo único que dijo y solo uno pareció interesado, volvió a blandir la cartilla esta vez ante la cara del abuelo y este asintió haciéndole una seña de que esperara y se marchó. Más de media hora después y aun esperando como un idiota el viejo apareció apurado con una señora. El cambio se llevó a cabo a mitad de conversación mientras Michael descubría lugar y fecha certeras. No quiso preguntar por la purga para no levantar sospechas. Preguntó sobre internet y obtuvo una negativa, solo algunos políticos y militares tenían acceso a este....y eso que si había energía eléctrica. Descubriendo que no tenía nada por hacer en aquel lugar Michael pidió instrucciones para dejar el país, la mujer le respondió que hacía años que las embajadas habían retirado a sus civiles y que le tocaba por su cuenta ir hasta una frontera. Por supuesto ella no sabía quién era él y él tan solo le respondió que buscaran un mapa y sacó las pocas monedas de sus bolsillos. La mujer lo miró pensativo y le negó diciéndole que le podía dar rutas y ciudades a tomar pues los mapas y libros habían sido quemados hacía ya un tiempo. No viendo de otra Michael asintió, la mujer de un momento a otro diciéndole que solo lo ayudaba porque la cartilla que les había dado no tenía nombre y daba provisiones para una verdadera semana. Ella no le hizo preguntas sobre su identidad, o como había obtenido aquella cartilla.

 

Le tomó mes y medio llegar a la frontera más cercana. No había combustible y decidió más por obligación hacer la mayoría de su trayecto a pie. Trató de avanzar casi siempre lo más que podía en las horas de la noche siguiendo a varios metros las carreteras. Muy pocas veces se tuvo que internar en el bosque buscando comida o un refugio, aunque apenas si descansaba. Siendo honesto le había dado miedo hacer aquel viaje pero encontró un mórbido santuario pues con tanto muerto y juego sucio por parte de terceros sangre humana fue fácil de conseguir. En lo más profundo de su mente sabía que no era sino de tiempo encontrarse algún inmortal, pues él no podía ser el único que había encontrado el lado más llevadero de aquella guerra.

 

Fue al final de la tercera semana que se tropezó con cuatro lycans en el medio del bosque. Todo aquel camino había consistido de él decidirse a cómo actuar finalmente cuando encontrara inmortales y en el momento de la acción se encontró aún indeciso. Ellos lo sintieron también pero no dieron indicio de que lo reconocieran como el híbrido ni en cuanto a su aspecto físico ni en cuanto a un sentido que les dijera que era más que un lycan. Desconfiado Michael en voz alta les anunció que era uno de ellos y que no quería problemas, que seguiría su camino. A decir verdad se había decidido a atacar a todo inmortal que se encontrara para que estos no le pudieran clavar el puñal por la espalda después pero no supo porque a último momento recapacitó _. En ese momento esper_ _ó_ _no haber sido un total iluso._ Los cuatro lycans aparecieron juntos, con la misma apariencia con la que para ahora había venido a identificar a los lycans, la misma apariencia desgastada y sucia que ahora tenía él. Fue tomado por sorpresa por una pregunta. Adónde iba. Decidió responder con la verdad y una sola palabra; Hungría _. El_ _ú_ _ltimo lugar donde recordaba haber estado, buscar_ _í_ _a se_ _ñ_ _al alguna de Selene_ así se diera de frente con un ejército de humanos, de lycans o vampiros. Le preguntaron porque querría marcharse si estaban en el paraíso, escuetamente les contestó que tenía asuntos sin resolver. De los lycans no sintió hostilidad alguna pero se mantuvo alerta y sin quererlo ellos mismos le brindaron una historia estúpida –pero historia de fondo al fin-  al tratar de ponerle conversación. Por su acento dedujeron que era americano, que venía de otro país vecino donde también había guerra y que ya se había cansado de la vida fácil. Y que ahora aburrido quería ver la cuna de lo que se conocía como el origen de los inmortales, origen y final. Riéndose le dieron un nombre que había escuchado antes _ANTIGEN_. De nuevo Michael no preguntó nada en cuanto a la purga o ANTIGEN y en vez de eso les preguntó a donde se dirigían o que planeaban hacer. Ellos se rieron y uno dio un paso adelante con voz histérica diciéndole que disfrutarían de la guerra, la guerra era por lo que estaban ahí, en ningún otro lugar del mundo se encontrarían a sus anchas. Después de aquella respuesta de ese grupo de lunáticos Michael no supo que contestar y les asintió, despidiéndose. En un principio vio que les sorprendió que no fuera a pasar más tiempo con ellos pero no lo trataron de detener. El siempre mirando sobre su hombro y colocando atención incluso más de una hora después de haberlos dejado y sabiendo que no lo estaban siguiendo.

 

Se topó con más lycans pero con ninguno que siguiera su dirección y hasta lo agradeció. La información que recogió fue poca pero valiosa, los edificios de ANTIGEN los habían demolido, los lycans que quedaron se dieron a la fuga –él no habiendo estado al tanto de que ANTIGEN había sido manejado por lycans- y los vampiros que se habían estado escondiendo con el tiempo reconstruyeron sus fortunas y castillos y se escondieron detrás de muros elegantes e impenetrables. 

 

_“_ _No tuve ning_ _ú_ _n problema dejando el pa_ _í_ _s. Solo un grupo de lycans quisieron buscarme pelea y les advert_ _í_ _seriamente que los matar_ _í_ _a. No trataron nada._ _”_ _Se apoy_ _ó_ _contra una pared,_ _“_ _Para cuando llegu_ _é_ _a Budapest parec_ _í_ _a un pordiosero y eso exactamente era lo que quer_ _í_ _a para no poder ser identificado por c_ _á_ _maras con reconocimiento facial. Puedes imaginarme, flaco, con barba de mes y medio la cual dej_ _é_ _crecer incluso m_ _á_ _s para que me cubriera la cara. Con el invierno gafas y gorras me hicieron f_ _á_ _cil el trabajo._ _”_

 

Había estado muerto para el mundo por casi cuatro décadas, no sabía que tanto la tecnología había avanzado y por eso se apegó a lo más sencillo, lugares con mala reputación, robar en parajes oscuros, solo efectivo. No viajó a Budapest de inmediato, lo primordial era tratar de investigar y unir puntos en cuanto a la purga.

_Internet,_ su mayor fuente de información; se enteró de lo superficial por estos lados, miles de hilos apareciendo con páginas y páginas antiguas de gente que había escrito sus teorías y opiniones. Al principio le llamó la atención pero después dejó los blogs a un lado pues ya había leído los que parecían más interesantes.

Luego apareció su perdición, conspiraciones sobre de una mujer vestida de oscuro que habían visto rondando ANTIGEN antes de que la compañía se viniera abajo, habían fotos desenfocadas y de baja resolución de ella e incluso antes de verlas Michael ya sabía que era Selene. No supo que tantos días le dedicó a leer teorías sobre quien era, de donde venía, que le había sucedido y porque había desaparecido. Encontró mórbido que hubiera una página de admiradores, pero también de uso que hubieran tratado de llevar un registro sobre cada sitio en que era avistada y en que fechas. _Aquello no le ser_ _í_ _a de uso en un futuro._

Sabiendo que no podía perderse en recuerdos y en anhelos imprácticos volvió a la investigación más seria y continuó notando que ANTIGENN empezó a desvanecerse de las noticias tras los humanos a cargo ser judicializados. Parecía ser el fin para los humanos. Por supuesto tras cuarenta años la información que encontró no fue tanta como la que él había creído e investigando dio con que los protocolos de internet se habían tenido que cambiar para poder este sostenerse y con ese hecho demasiada información perdiéndose.

 

 _Bibliotecas,_ acudió a un par buscando copias de periódicos de la época allí obteniendo un complemento mejor a lo que había conseguido en internet. En un block apuntaba todo fechas, nombres, sospechosos, lugares que le pudieran servir.

 

Cuando aquello se esfumó se hizo pasar como estudiante/periodista muerto de hambre que le preguntaba a abuelos principalmente desocupados en parques qué recordaban de aquella época.

 

Fueron semanas en una madruguera de conejo y un enredo judicial y burócrata del cual tan solo el pensamiento de Selene lo sacaba, mas no lo rescataba. Por un lado era enloquecerse con esa investigación por el otro era dejar que sus esperanzas se le vinieran a los pies pues muy en el fondo sabía que encontrar rastro alguno de ella sería imposible de aquella manera. Pero esperó y continuó armando un pequeño arsenal mientras se preparaba  y estudiaba su nuevo entorno. Cuando se sintió listo viajó a Budapest y se encontró la ciudad demasiado cambiada; casi irreconocible, fue directo al edificio principal de ANTIGEN y deambuló por horas alrededor de este buscando alguna pista que Selene le pudiera haber dejado pero nada encontró.

 

_“_ _Visit_ _é_ _otros lugares en que estuvimos juntos esperando encontrar algo pero no tuve suerte. As_ _í_ _que no me qued_ _ó_ _m_ _á_ _s opci_ _ó_ _n que dejar de esconderme de inmortales. Quise buscar vampiros pero no hall_ _é_ _ni a uno en la ciudad. Incluso me acerqu_ _é_ _a Ordoghaz pero hab_ _í_ _a sido convertido en un ancianato clase alta. La casa segura en la ciudad; una biblioteca p_ _ú_ _blica. Averig_ _ü_ _e quienes eran los due_ _ñ_ _os pero me di con que esos terrenos y muchos otros hab_ _í_ _an sido apropiados por el gobierno tras la purga. El santuario de Tanis una verdadera iglesia en medio de un pueblito nuevo. Ziodex fue quien me dio una pista pues tambi_ _é_ _n hab_ _í_ _a sido apropiada pero sus acciones salieron a la venta al p_ _ú_ _blico quince a_ _ñ_ _os despu_ _é_ _s. Sabiendo lo que me hab_ _í_ _as contado de los vampiros y como manejaban sus finanzas algo me hizo sospechar m_ _á_ _s cuando tres a_ _ñ_ _os despu_ _é_ _s varios de esos accionistas se unieron y crearon un consorcio._ _”_

 

Si él estuvo tras la pista de aquello seguramente otros lo estuvieron también. Y la gente del gobierno no podía ser tan estúpida. Lo más era que los vampiros les estuvieran untando la mano con dinero. Sopesando las cosas no supo si era mejor buscar vampiros o buscar lycans. Lo último que sabía era que ella era perseguida por los primeros por traidora. No la ayudarían, igual que los lycans, y tal vez fueran estos los que tuvieran mayor información y más asequible para él.

 

Continuó escondiendo con éxito su naturaleza híbrida tomando identidades de lycans que no se podían transformar en luna llena, al menos así lo hizo al principio mientras buscaba a algún lycan que hubiera pertenecido a ANTIGEN o a alguno que le pudiera dar razones por los vampiros. Dos meses después rastreó al primero que según el mismo alardeaba haber sido vigilante en la compañía. El lycan, Peter, se movía constantemente escogiendo escombreras que le brindaran protección o edificios abandonados a medio destruir, nunca solo, siempre acompañado de otros  cuatro o cinco lycans. Dio con su paradero en plena luna llena, aquellos siendo un problema pues al menos uno o todos los integrantes de aquel clan se podrían transformar. Pensó en esperarse tres días, pero ya demasiado tiempo había pasado para su gusto y siendo impulsivo se acercó al lugar. De dos brincos por las paredes se encontró en la cima de la construcción y los lycans se giraron a mirarlo en alerta, con otro brinco descendió hasta el piso mientras saludaba y se presentaba con nombre falso. Se había encontrado con lycans formales que bien venían a otros sin demasiadas preguntas asumiendo que estaban en iguales condiciones y proveían un sentido de seguridad. _Estos no eran esa clase de lycans._ Les dijo que pasaba por el lugar y los había sentido más el olor a sangre y esperaba que lo dejaran quedarse con ellos hasta la mañana siguiente. Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron dándole a conocer que tenía a dos enemigos por detrás pero los dejó hacer. Una mano se cerró de repente fuertemente en su nuca y una patada detrás de las rodillas lo hizo caer. Cuando levantó la vista los dos lycans de enfrente se miraban riéndose, diciendo en voz alta que a Peter le iba encantar pues era manso. Aquello le revolvió el estómago pero eso ya se lo habían advertido. Fingió tratar de luchar y sacudirse pero no intentó nada más. Uno de los lycans se burló de él y silbó llamando a Peter, quien según por su descripción apareció segundos después, un hombre acuerpado y bajo untado de sangre de pies a cabeza y que en el momento se les acercaba con cuchillo en mano. Michael volvió a sacudirse y obtuvo resistencia de nuevo pero no la suficiente como para detenerlo. Esperó que el hombre estuviera a menos de cinco metros para actuar. Lo primero fue de un brinco hacia atrás empezar su transformación, al caer detrás de los dos lycans ya estaba como el híbrido y no dio a esperas a atravesarlos por la espalda con sus garras. De inmediato los tres de enfrente se sorprendieron mientras dos se transformaban y uno se lanzaban contra él, usando su velocidad hibrida se desplazó hasta el cuchillo que Peter había dejado caer al transformarse y se lo lanzó al lycan en forma humana que huía, este dándole directo en la espalda y haciéndolo caer. Inmediatamente sintió un golpe en el costado que lo derrumbó junto con el otro lycan q lo atacaba, de algún modo rápidamente se libró de este, lo cogió por las mandíbulas y fácilmente le partió la cabeza. Respirando profundamente busco a Peter con la mirada quien parecía querer huir pero no lo hacía, se le aproximó y con sorpresa lo vio cambiando a su forma humana rindiéndose. Mientras caminaba hacia este se detuvo ante el lycan que había atravesado con el cuchillo y el cual se encontraba paralizado al haberle dado justo en la columna vertebral. _El plan desde el principio hab_ _í_ _a sido no dejar a ning_ _ú_ _n enemigo con vida,_ lo despachó rápidamente.

 

Una vez Michael le preguntó a Selene porque los vampiros interrogaban/torturaban lycans para sacarles información cuando él había escuchado en su mundo humano que eso casi no servía, que ante el dolor la gente tan solo decía lo que su interlocutor quería oír. Selene le contó que los vampiros tenían químicos y gente especializada en el asunto y que la estadística decía que el setenta por ciento terminaba hablando con la verdad. Michael le explicó al lycan que ciertamente no había querido matar a sus guardaespaldas pero que ya sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese mundo y no le había quedado de otra. También se sinceró; era la única persona que sabía que _el h_ _í_ _brido_ vivía y no lo podía dejar libre para que lo contara. Tras unos momentos de silencio lo apuró, no tenía experiencia como torturador pero sí como médico y si colaboraba le daría una muerte rápida, _no pod_ _í_ _a ofrecerle m_ _á_ _s_. 

 

Michael también le contó que hacía tres meses se había despertado y lo único que recordaba era la purga, que necesitaba que empezara a hablar porque la paciencia él ya la había perdido hacía mucho…como lo vio cuando mató a sus compañeros. El lycan empezó a hablar; había cólera y odio en sus ojos así que se tomó todo lo que este le decía con un grano de sal. También lo interrumpía preguntándole cuando algo llamaba su atención, a veces sospechaba que el lycan mentía y volvía a preguntarle a ver si su respuesta del momento concordaba con la de minutos antes. Hubo momentos, donde las manos le empezaron a sudar a Michael y escalofríos lo recorrían, los nervios y desesperación subiéndole al máximo y queriendo evitar que el lycan lo notara.

 

Este le contó que se encontraba a medio morir en una cañería cuando un lycan se le presentó diciéndole que cuidaría de él si lo deseaba, que había un grupo grande y organizado de lycans sobre la superficie sobreviviendo como humanos, una verdadera comunidad de la cual podía ser participe si lo deseaba. No tuvo un alto rango en la compañía pero se escuchaban cosas, trabajó esos años haciéndose suposiciones con sus compañeros de lo que sucedía pero no sabiéndolo ciertamente. Y desde aquí con detalles el lycan brindó información que no se encontraba en ningún medio ni había sido de conocimiento público. El día menos esperado recibió una llamada; dos de los sujetos de prueba habían escapado, los jefazos de inmediato llamando a todo el personal unos para hacer búsquedas, otros para traslados, otros para custodiar el frente. A él le tocó trasladarse a una instalación nueva y junto con otros lycans prepararla para la llegada de uno de los sujetos recapturados, estaban esperando cuando las llamadas llegaron para que se movilizaran al edificio principal de ANTIGEN que estaba bajo ataque. Sus órdenes no fueron unirse a la batalla, sino recuperar documentos importantes, discos duros, los VCR, y a otro sujeto de prueba. Recopilaron todo menos lo último, qué pasó con este no tuvieron ni idea. Por órdenes viajaron a otra ciudad para hacer la entrega, tres días después nadie había aparecido. Todo era un caos, no recibieron órdenes de huir pero aquello lo decidieron días después cuando en los medios empezó a salir que era realmente ANTIGEN y quienes estaban a cargo, una nueva purga empezando, una donde los que prometieron protegerlo habían caído. En esa semana que estuvieron esperando órdenes y ayuda no encontró más que hacer con sus compañeros que leer los documentos a los que antes no había tenido acceso.

 

Los planes de los jefazos en un principio habían sido capturar al híbrido y estudiarlo, la vampira cayó por proximidad pero decidieron no matarla; de algo les debía servir después. Y de algo sirvió pues resultó que _la perra_ estaba embarazada.

_Michael mir_ _ó_ _hacia Selene otra vez, sabi_ _é_ _ndose solo en aquella tumba camin_ _ó_ _hasta la sala de mando y se encontr_ _ó_ _con varios monitores y teclados, por alguna raz_ _ó_ _n le fue f_ _á_ _cil encontrar el programa que le permiti_ _ó_ _abrir aquel vidrio que lo separaba de ella en aquel momento. Al volver a la tumba un frio rancio lo bien vino. Hubo duda si entrar o no pero fue una duda pasajera._  

 

Hasta ese momento Michael se había imaginado todo hasta aquel punto en que Selene había entrado a rescatarlo y todo se salió de control. Se quedó mudo y en shock mientras el lycan continuaba su relato. Los años pasaron la niña creció, fue estudiada pues mostraba potencial,  incluso más que su padre. Fue mantenida en total isolación y se esperaba a que cuando alcanzara una madurez de alguna manera doctrinarla en la vida lycan. Las cosas nunca salieron como se planearon, la niña escapó, liberó a la madre y ambas huyeron. Esa misma madrugada dieron con ellas y la niña fue rescatada y los planes apurados. No se necesitaba con vida, tan solo muestras de sangre y de órganos, estos se podrían clonar después….en las instalaciones que el lycan había preparado. Por los videos los lycans se dieron cuenta que la madre entró sola en el edificio a buscarla creando un pandemonio _la muy puta._ La vieron peleando con un lycan gigante como los que nunca habían visto y después de una pelea ardua entre ambos ella ganando más por astucia que por fuerza. Lo cual fue diferente con su hija pues la niña aunque con dificultad pudo matar a un lycan que la sobrepasaba en todo menos en fuerza. Los dos lycans habían sido padre e hijo, él a cada rato habiéndolos visto en las instalaciones pero no creyéndolos nada más que unos lycans...normales. 

 

El lycan concluyó la historia con una sonrisa socarrona pues evidentemente pudo ver su shock. _Una hija._ Michael tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y le ordenó al lycan le repitiera todo aquello de nuevo, ahora si colocando atención y haciendo quizá la pregunta más importante que se le ocurrió en el momento, _donde hab_ _í_ _an sido encontradas Selene y su hija._ El lycan no sabía. Toda la comunicación se había perdido en esos días. Le preguntó que había sido de ellas después y le contestó que no tenía ni idea, él como muchos otros habían decidido huir del país, del continente y esconderse antes de que las cosas se colocaran mucho peores. También le preguntó si no vio en los videos lo que había sucedido con él a lo que el lycan se negó. Pero por primera vez Michael vio que mintió. Sin pensarlo le pegó en la cara, preguntándole si creía que estaba para pendejadas. El lycan respondió empezando a transformarse y para detenerlo de su bolsillo trasero Michael sacó una navaja cuya hoja estaba bañada en plata y se la enterró en la pierna asegurándose de traspasar el nervio femoral. Después de unos momentos el lycan le rogó que le sacara la navaja pero no lo hizo y lo apuró a que le contara que había pasado con él. El lycan le dijo que vio a unos empleados de ANTIGEN que entraron y se lo llevaron. Un grupo de refuerzo. No sabía nada más. Solo hacía once meses que había regresado al país para no encontrar rastros de vampiros y solo lycans acobardados que no querían buscarlos.

 

Trató de sacarle toda la información que más pudo y solo quedó una cosa más por hacer con él.

_“_ _Todo lo que me cont_ _ó_ _lo corrobor_ _é_ _en sus memorias de sangre. Hab_ _í_ _an algunas inconsistencias  pero al final obtuve mi verdad. En sus memorias tambi_ _é_ _n vi que aquellos lycans enterraron todo lo que rescataron de ANTIGEN y me dirig_ _í_ _al lugar a ver si de pronto lo encontraba. No hab_ _í_ _a nada._ _”_ Pasó saliva, _“_ _Una hija. Algo que no me hab_ _í_ _a esperado._ _”_ _Nerviosamente_ se atrevió a rozarle la cabeza cubierta sabiendo que no debía. _Si tan solo supieras,_ pensó. _Y claro que lo sab_ _í_ _a ya David le hab_ _í_ _a contado todo por lo que ellas pasaron despu_ _é_ _s de ANTIGEN_. Volvió a sentir el vacío de perdida, venía a encontrarla después de siete años para descubrir que había entrado en una hibernación voluntaria de cinco décadas. _Y tan solo llevas quince a_ _ñ_ _os._ Pero era mejor encontrarla de esta forma a haberla encontrado muerta.

 

_Apoy_ _ó_ _su frente contra la de ella cerrando los ojos y pens_ _ó_ _, pens_ _ó_ _habl_ _á_ _ndole como si ella lo pudiera escuchar. David me pregunt_ _ó_ _ayer si despu_ _é_ _s de tanto tiempo aun te quer_ _í_ _a, no supe que responder. De un tiempo para ac_ _á_ _empec_ _é_ _a sentir que ese amor se desvanec_ _í_ _a pero trataba de aferrarme a ti, a tu recuerdo. No compartimos mucho tiempo juntos y a veces dudaba, no de si te am_ _é_ _porque Dios sabe que lo hice pero de si a_ _ú_ _n te amaba, si lo que me impulsaba a encontrarte era la lealtad, conocer la verdad, hallar a esa hija. La necesidad. Necesidad de volver a sentirme en paz, tener mi conciencia tranquila de que hice hasta lo imposible, lo mismo que hubieras hecho tu por m_ _í_ _. Pero ahora lo s_ _é_ _, siento que lo s_ _é_ _. Abri_ _ó_ _los ojos, estos mirando tan solo la tela blanca que empezaba a tornarse crema. Otra vez el vac_ _í_ _o en su pecho, la intranquilidad e impotencia. Pero ya no m_ _á_ _s enojo._

 

Hablar lo calmaba de cierta forma, “ _Eve_ hasta ayer no estaba al tanto de mi presencia. Por su seguridad David no le contó que me habían encontrado, quiso cerciorarse por el mismo primero de mi identidad. Ella no vive aquí y la han mandado a llamar, estoy a punto de conocerla Selene y ni siquiera sé que decirle. No sé ni donde estoy parado, lo único que se me viene a la mente en este momento es su nombre tan apropiado.” Se separó de ella y se alejó unos pasos al sentir que alguien venía, “David no ha tenido en cuenta la opinión del consejo y me ha dejado entrar hasta….esta tumba para visitarte. Sé que no me puedas oír y no sé si me van a dejar a volver a entrar…pero espero lo mejor, que me dejen terminar mi relato y visitarte una última vez.” _No sab_ _í_ _a que iba a pasar,_ los vampiros seguramente estaban ansiosos de que se marchara, su única esperanza era hablar con Eve o David para que lo dejaran despedirse. “Solo se me permitió quedarme diez minutos,” _tal vez debi_ _ó_ _haber ido al punto de como la encontr_ _ó_ _antes de ponerse a hablar de guerras humanas y de b_ _ú_ _squedas por internet, se hab_ _í_ _a dejado llevar por los recuerdos._ Pero la verdad era que no estaba ahí para contarle todo lo que había sucedido, estaba ahí porque quería estar con ella. _Y se encontraba esto_ _…_

   

 

Como se lo esperó instantes después escuchó que tocaban el vidrio a medio abrir y se giró hacia este encontrándose con David quien por milésima vez le dio cara de pocos amigos, Michael le asintió, l _o hab_ _í_ _an dejado visitar la tumba desde afuera mas no entrar y eso mismo hab_ _í_ _a hecho._ Podía ver porque el enojo. Hizo su camino hacia afuera,  “Tenía que hacerlo.” Tan solo le dijo al vampiro.

 

David miró hacia adentro asegurándose de que todo siguiera en su lugar y así lo encontró. “Eve-” no acabó de decirlo, la sintió detrás suyo. Un segundo después padre e hija se miraban por vez primera.

 

Michael respiró profundo y se irguió mientras Eve le mantenía la mirada y apretaba las mandíbulas y los puños, “Realmente eres tú.” Le dijo tras haberlo estudiado por largo rato, y él le asintió. Segundos después Eve rompió la mirada para dirigirla hacia su madre. “…Si ella hubiera sabido…” Eve dejó las palabras en el aire.

 

 _Si hubiera sabido que estaba vivo no hubiera entrado en hibernaci_ _ó_ _n_ , eso era lo que ella iba a decir, “ _Lo s_ _é_ _._ ” Le dijo creyendo que había encontrado un punto a compartir con ella, pero no le tomó mucho darse cuenta que las palabras no las había dejado colgadas por la emoción sino porque había visto el vidrio de seguridad abierto. Michael recibió una mirada de sospecha.

 

“¿Quieres despertarla?” 

.

.

.

A/N: Fanfic creado por la desazón de ver una vez más como es manejado el personaje de Michael. Siempre lo están matando al pobre y la verdad en Guerras De Sangre ya me lo veía venir pero no de la forma tan absurda como trataron el asunto. Si lo hubieran matado de una forma diferente que dejara zanjado el asunto de una vez por todas hasta me hubiera gustado más. Si me gustó la idea de que Selene estuviera cansada de la guerra y de la vida, y cuando “su momento llegó”  deseé que fuera así.  

 


End file.
